medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
House Ridgwell
'''House Ridgwell '''was one of the major noble families residing in Hallengard and one of it's most loyal houses. Each member of the family used to swear an oath to protect Hallengard from all threats, even if the ruler himself is a threat. Most of the house Ridgewell were soldiers, serving their nation. After the execution of Lord Tomas Ridgwell and his friend Azur Reinwald, the remainings of House moved to the lands of Ascad. History House Ridgwell was founded in the year 30 BD by Gregor Ridgwell and was active during the great divide as a vassal of Hallengard. When Gregor died in 3 NA his son Fredrick Ridgwell was put in the power of House Ridgwell. In 21 NA most of House Ridgwell were presumed to be slaughtered by an unknown group and the survivors were scattered across the Winterlands. Tomas and Elena went off to learn about power while Fredrick went with the other survivors to reform the house in the Winterlands recruiting people there like Phil Vigen and later transferred over to Ascad forming an alliance with House house Reinwald. As Fredrick was presumed dead, his son Tomas Ridgewell put took the title as lord and returned to the Hales to rebuild the house becoming a vassal under king Marick Haberford in 40 NA. The house was built up and became one of the biggest fighting forces in the Hales. Suddenly something happened and the members started vanishing to the point of the only members of the Ridgewells in the Hales was Tomas and his family. Fredrick Ridgewell started hearing about Tomas' accomplishments and started to plan to fetch him and his family so he sent Phil Vigen to the Hales however when Phil arrived he found out that Tomas had died by the hands of the rising suns who were a big threat towards Tomas' family. Tomas' adopted son Rickon agreed with Phil's idea to evacuate the family from the Hales. The family was sent away to Ascad with Phil deciding to stay behind to explore the Hales. Lord Fredrick Ridgwell passed away in 48 NA, officially ending the Ridgwells true bloodline. After Fredrick's death, the title of Lord was passed to Tomas' adopted son, Rickon Ridgwell, who became the first not-Ridgwell-born Lord of the house. Current state House Ridgewell is currently based in Ascad serving as an ally to house Reinwald. The house is led by Rickon Ridgewell who currently has no heir, what places the house on the edge of extinction. House Ridgewell is not as big as it used to be but still holds an important voice in the politics of Ascad. The relationship between the houses Ridgewell and Reinwald grew as the lords of the two houses got to know about Tomas' and Azur's friendship. Glory and Honor The motto of house Ridgewell is "Glory and Honor" which is typically a battle cry but it actually is not meant for battle and the two parts of the saying mean a certain thing. The part stating "Glory" tells you to stand strong and embrace strength to become the greater man while the part stating "Honor" tells you to respect your friends, family and the ones you love. It also means to show your enemy the respect they deserve and treat them well and that also goes for strangers. Relations In 35 NA house Ridgewell met with house Reinwald to form an alliance with Ascad between to two houses however it is speculated that the alliance was discussed already in 27 NA. Category:Houses